Mega Man Build Fighters Star Force
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: Banpla, short for Banpresto Plastic Models. Toys that were made based on several media involving the Gundam franchise, Mazinger, Getter Robo or other mecha series. Thanks to AMAKEN building a machine that can animate Banpla with EM Waves, people can finally enjoy playing with Banpla to the fullest. (Post Time Skip Story)
1. Prologue: The Banpla Era

**So we have another crossover. It's Mega Man Star Force x Super Robot Wars. But I adjusted the crossover with Gundam Build Fighters because majority of the setting takes place in Build Fighters Try. **

**So without further ado, here's the prologue.**

**Chapter 0: The Banpla Era. **

_Banpla, short for Banpresto Plastic Models. Toys that were made based on several media involving the Gundam franchise, Mazinger, Getter Robo or other mecha series. Banpla were made to allow people, especially mecha otaku, to build their very own miniature mecha of their favorite franchise, either to reenact the story into real life, or customize them to their liking. It was so popular in Japan, that one particular laboratory, AMAKEN, decided to make Banpla do much, much more with EM Wave technology. _

_2 years later after the Meteor G incident, AMAKEN built the first experimental EM Wave machine that projects EM Waves to animate Banpla. The machine was composed of large, thick, hexagons combined together like a honeycomb._

"Prepare Test Subject **RX-78-2**.", one AMAKEN scientist instructed another to bring a Banpla. The test Banpla is in fact, a **Gundam**, from Mobile Suit Gundam. It was the Mobile Suit that started the whole Gundam franchise, so many fans particularly liked it, despite being the oldest Gundam in existence. "Activate the system, Tom.", one of the scientists, spoke to his assistant, Tom Dubious. "Yes, Aaron.", said Tom, Aaron Boreal's assistant.

[COMBAT MODE, STARTUP.]

EM Waves materialize around Kelvin and formed hard light walls. Two yellow orbs of light formed over a control panel in front of him.

[PLEASE SET YOUR HUNTER-VG.], the system spoke.

"You sure about this, Kelvin? This is the 20 time we tried this experiment and failed.", Aaron said to his partner, Kelvin Stelar, with utmost concern, since this was his idea, he also gets to be the first system user. "Of course I'm sure, Aaron. AMAKEN has made EM Waves do so many things, including Real Waves. I'm going to keep breaking the limits of what the waves can do.", Kelvin, the test pilot, replied confidently as he placed his Hunter-VG. The Hunter began displaying the name of the Pilot, Wizard (which he had none.), and Banpla.

**Kelvin's Hunter**

**Pilot: Kelvin Stelar**

**Wizard: None**

**Banpla: Gundam **

[BEGIN EM WAVE DISPERSAL.], the system did as it said. The waves materialised to form a setting.

[FIELD 1: SPACE.]

[PLEASE SET YOUR BANPLA.],

Kelvin placed the Gundam on the system in front of the GP Base. The Banpla is then scanned. "Hope this works.", Kelvin prayed. All the scientists watched closely for any sign of movements. 30 seconds later, the Banpla's head jerked up and it's yellow eyes lit up. "Alright, Phase 1 complete!", Kelvin said.

[BATTLE START.],

The EM Waves surrounded the Banpla and form a launching dock. Kelvin grabbed two orbs of light.

"Kelvin Stelar."

"Gundam."

"Launch!"

And so, the Banpla boosted out of the dock and into 'space'. "Now for Phase 2.", Kelvin moved the orbs a bit, the Gundam moved according to Kelvin's controls. He made it flew around the asteroids. Then he flew through a hole of a huge asteroid. Then he landed on a moon. "Phase 2 complete. Now for Phase 3.", said Kelvin.

"Prepare the targets.", Aaron instructed Tom, who summoned several targets. Some of them were stuck to some asteroids, while some of them floated aimlessly. "Let's see what this baby can do!", Kelvin twisted the right orb, revealing a selection panel showing weapons the Gundam currently has. He selected a '**Beam Rifle'**, causing the Gundam to fire it's rifle at several targets. He then shot some more targets with the Gundam's **'Head Vulcans'**. The targets depixelated, while those stuck to some asteroids exploded along with them.

Then approached some dummy Banplas, called Mocks, controlled by AI. "What's next?", Kelvin opened the weapons panel and selected '**Beam Saber'**, causing the Gundam to pull out a white rod from it's backpack. The rod started projecting a pink energy blade from the tip of the rod It then proceeded to slice and dice a few Mocks effortlessly. "Oh yeah!", Kelvin yelled excitedly, but cut short when a 'Warning' word flashed on the screen. A Mock shot him in the back with a machine gun. Fortunately, he quickly reacted by raising his Gundam's Shield. "Shooting someone in the back, huh? That's just cheating.", Kelvin selected '**Hyper Hammer'.** The Gundam swung it's mace, which boosted towards the Mock and smashed it's arm, before blasting the Mock to smithereens with a '**Hyper Bazooka'**. The Gunpla landed on an asteroid. Silence followed after. "Phase 3 complete.", said Kelvin calmly.

[BATTLE ENDED.]

The EM Waves dissipated, the Gundam was frozen in its last pose. The system was covered in Mock parts scattered all over. "We…...did it. We actually did it!", Aaron yelled excitedly at the success. "I knew we would.", Kelvin sighed in relief. The scientists celebrated their success.

_And so, the Banpla System began distributed to the public. Thanks to AMAKEN, people can finally enjoy playing with Banpla to the fullest. They can finally experience what it's like to pilot a mechanical wonder. It was met with so many positive feedbacks, that it even began distributed worldwide! Many were even used for Banpla Battle Tournaments._

_It was the beginning of the '__**Banpla Era**_'_._


	2. Chapter 1: What's a Banpla?

**Mega Man Build Fighters Star Force **

**Why did I decided to change the name Gunpla to Banpla? Because this time these plastic models aren't just limited to the Gundam franchise, so it would sound awkward to call Mazinger Z a Gunpla.**

**Anyway, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (owned by Capcom), and Super Robot Wars (owned by Bandai Namco), except my own OCs.**

**Chapter 1: What's a Banpla?**

_3 years later after the introduction of the Banpla System. _

An alarm clock beeped, showing 8.00 a.m.. A hand moved over and tapped the clock, turning it off. A young teenage boy, woke up and stretched himself. "Good morning, Mega.", the boy, Geo Stelar, greeted his AM-ian Wizard, Omega-Xis. "*yawn* Morning, kid. Don't you ever find school so boring?.", Omega-Xis groaned, still having trouble waking up early. "Well, yeah. But sometimes you gotta do boring stuff if it's important.", Geo lectured him. "Fine. I was just hoping we get to do something fun for once.", said Omega-Xis. Geo chuckled lightly as he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After drying himself up, he switched to his school uniform, which composed of a black buttoned shirt over a white undershirt and black dress pants.

Before Geo left the room, he stopped briefly to take a look at something. It was a gold trophy he earned from the Banpla International Under-19 Battle Tournament. Next to it was an **EX** **Exbein**, the Banpla he used during the tournament.

The **EX** **Exbein **is said to be the final form of the Exbein, which itself is a prototype to the Huckebein series. It was a dark blue Banpla with a fairly humanoid build. It's head had two blue fins on it's sides and a large light blue visor covering it's two eyes. It had several bladed bits, or T-Link Sliders as Geo called it, attached to the shoulders, forearms and legs. It also had a Strike Shield on it's back, with a T-Link Saber hidden underneath. It was holding a Graviton Rifle with it's right hand and a Photon Rifle on it's left hand.

On the other side of the trophy stood a photo of him holding said trophy and his Banpla, together with his family and friends.

He smiled at his achievement, then took the EX Exbein, slid it into his Banpla case hung on his belt, and walked out of his room.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad.", Geo greeted Hope and Kelvin, respectively. "Morning, Geo.", they both greeted him. They all had rice with salmon and beef for breakfast together. "So! How's my little Champ doing?", Kelvin rubbed his son's hair. "I'm fine, Dad. Hehe.", Geo was a bit ticklish. "I'm just so proud of our son for winning that tournament in 1st place.", Kelvin laughed. "Like father, like son.", said Hope, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"You could say that again. Kid's piloting skills are just as good as you, Kelvin.", Omega-Xis complimented. "Aww shucks, Mega. I was the test pilot for the first Banpla Battle System after all.", Kelvin scratched his own head sheepishly. "Hurry up, boys. Breakfast is getting cold.", Hope called them. They resumed eating.

"Be careful, sweeties.", Hope kissed Geo and Kelvin before the latter two left the house and went their separate ways. "Ya know, we could just take the Wave Road, kid. It'll be much faster.", Omega-Xis suggested. "No thanks, Mega. I'd rather walk peacefully. Besides, you just want an excuse to bust some viruses.", said Geo. "Hmph. Suit yourself.", his Wizard groaned.

"Hey. Is that?", a voice spoke. '_Oh, shoot!'_, Geo predicted. "It's him! It's Mega Man!", another voice spoke. This time it was a Crab FM-ian. "It's the Hero/ Banpla Champ!", a human adult girl squeed. "I want his autograph!", another fan, a Fox FM-ian started chasing him. Soon enough, a whole Mega Man fan club started running towards him. "On second thought. We'll take the Wave Road.", Geo changed his mind. He raised his Hunter.

"Transcode 003!"

"Mega Man!"

Geo EM Wave Changed, and jumped onto the Wave Road. "Phew! That was close.", Mega Man sighed in relief. "Told you taking the Wave Road was a good idea.", Omega-Xis smugged. But Mega Man was forced to stop when they saw a huge number of viruses loitering on the Wave Road. "I stand corrected.", Omega-Xis sweatdropped. Mega Man heard chatter behind them. When he turned around, he saw some Hertzs and FM-ian fans chasing after him. "Aww come on!", Mega Man complained.

….

**A few minutes later,**

Three students, Luna Platz, Bud Bison, and Zack Temple, were waiting in front of the gate of Echo Ridge Middle School.

Zack's school uniform was relatively normal, like the other schoolboys.

Bud's uniform was completely unbuttoned, revealing a white undershirt, and it's sleeves were folded all the way to the shoulders.

Luna's uniform had a longer skirt than other schoolgirls, she wore white tights, and also wore a black blazer over her white sailor fuku.

"What's taking them so long!?", Luna tapped her foot in frustration. "Patience, Prez. They'll come.", Zack told her nervously. "They'd better be! If they don't show up here on time, I'm gonna-", just before she could finish, Geo walked towards the school gate, exhausted. "Geo! What happened to you?", Luna walked towards him worriedly. "You look tired.", said Bud. "Sorry, traffic jam on the Wave Road.", the brunette explained. "So you came here as Mega Man?", Luna lightened up. "Haaah~. You always know how to impress a girl.", she put her hands on her cheeks and twirled around, blushing over her 'hero'. Yep, she was diving into one of her 'Mega Man' fantasies again. Everyone sweatdropped. "I guess that just leaves the other one.", Zack changed the subject. Right on cue, the 'other one' did show up.

It was Leon Ampere. His school uniform had an unbuttoned collar, revealing a white undershirt.

"*pant**wheeze* Sorry I'm late, guys.*pant*", the blonde boy gripped his knees, breathing heavily from all the running. "Explain yourself!", Luna went back to 180 degrees and scolded him. "I uhh…..", Leon was sweating nervously. "Lemme guess. You stayed up late playing New Super Mario Bros. U?", Zack's glasses shined. "I was this close to beating the final boss, dang it!", Leon pinched the air. "That's no excuse for you to be late for school, Leon!", Luna pinched his ear. "Oww!", Leon grabbed his ear in pain. The school bell rang. "Come on, boys. We'd better get to class before it starts.", Luna walked ahead. "Yes, Prez.", Leon said dully as he and the boys followed her.

Geo, Luna, Zack, Bud and Leon arrived at Class 3-A. "Phew. The teacher hasn't shown up yet.", Luna sighed and patted her chest in relief. As soon as Geo entered the class many students approached him, wanting an autograph from him. "Uh oh.", Geo freaked when the students crowded him. "Bud! Help him!", Luna ordered her big guy. "Go away, people. Nothing to see here.", Bud pushed away the students from reaching Geo's personal space. "The teacher's coming!", Leon spotted the teacher, prompting the whole class to take their seats as the teacher entered the room. "Good morning, sensei!", the students greeted the teacher. "Good morning, class!", the teacher replied. "Today we'll have a new student joining our class.", she announced. "A new student?" "Who would that be?" "I bet it's a cute girl.", the students discussed among themselves. "Okay everyone. Please be quiet!", Luna silenced the class, being the class rep and all. "Thank you, Ms. Platz.", said the teacher. "You can come in now.", she gestured someone outside. The new student entered the class. It was a girl.

Like all schoolgirls, she wore a white sailor fuku, a black skirt, and black socks that reached her knees. But what surprised them most is Geo and his friends since they recognized her by her magenta hair and bright green eyes.

"My name is Sonia Strumm. Pleased to meet you all~", she made a V sign and winked at the class, "WOOOOHOOOOO! It's Sonia Strumm!", making them screamed with joy at the idol, while Geo and his friends jawdropped at the surprise.

"S-S-Sonia!?", Geo exclaimed, totally shocked that his girlfriend / idol singer is joining their class. "Yes, Geo. Sonia, the Pop Idol, will be our new classmate from now on. So please show some respect, everyone. Understood?", the teacher spoke sternly. "Yes, sensei.", the students replied. "Thank you. You may take a seat next to Geo.", she told Sonia. "Thank you.", Sonia bowed. "Oh, before you do, can I get your autograph? It's for….a colleague.", she handed a piece of paper to Sonia, while blushing at the same time. "Okay.", Sonia replied nervously before obliging. The students quietly laughed at the teacher for being a hypocrite. She then sat next to Geo. "*ahem* Okay class! Please open your Chemistry App and turned to page 56.", the teacher instructed.

"Psst. Hey Geo! Surprised?", she whispered to him. "Well yeah. I didn't expect you to enroll to such a far school.", he said. "I kinda missed you, Geo. You are my Shooting Star after all. Teehee.", she giggled, making Geo blushed. "But what about your job, Sonia?", Leon, who was sitting behind Sonia, asked her. "Oh don't worry about that. My manager handled the schedule. Besides, I just moved into an apartment in Echo Ridge.", Sonia explained. "Oh. So that means you're staying with all of us? ", Leon replied. "Right you are! ", she winked. Then Leon noticed that Luna, who sat next to Leon, was surrounded in flames of jealousy.

'_Grrr! Why did she have to sit next to my Mega Man of all places!?'_, Luna bit her handkerchief in frustration. "*sigh* Poor Luna.", Vogue, Luna's rabbit-themed Wizard, shook her head. "Indeed.", Ophiuca, her snake FM-ian Wizard, shook her head as well.

"Uh, Prez?", Leon tried to reach out to her, but was too scared to anger her. "Pal, It's a bad idea to ask a girl when she's in a bad mood.", Camo, Leon's FM-ian Wizard, warned his partner.

"Hey, Mega. Did you miss me?", Lyra, Sonia's Wizard, asked him. "Why would I miss an out-of-tune harp like you?", Omega-Xis growled. "Because of this?", she entered Geo's Hunter and smacked his Wizard. "Oww. Cut it out!", He winced. '_*sigh* Some people never change.'_, Geo shook his head and resumed reading. As usual, Bud and Leon dozed off halfway.

The school bell rang, indicating that class is over.

"Hey, Leon. Wake up.", Sonia poked his nose with a pencil. "Ungh. Huh?", Leon woke up, and noticed that Geo and Sonia were standing in front of him. "You sure are a heavy sleeper. You didn't even hear the bell rang. Good thing we woke you up early.", said Geo. "Ngh. Sorry, guys. Old habits die hard I guess.", Leon rubbed his eyes. "Come on! Everyone's waiting at the cafeteria.", Sonia grabbed Geo's arm and happily dragged him out of the classroom. Leon followed suit.

Soon enough, Geo, Sonia and Leon, grabbed their lunch trays and sat together with Luna, Bud and Zack. "Geez. Rice, salad and fish again? I was hoping for a sushi today.", Leon complained. "Now, Leon. These food contained a well balanced diet. Just be grateful.", Luna pointed her chopsticks at him. "That's correct. Fish contains protein for muscle tissue growth as well as minerals for good blood flow. Rice contains carbohydrates for source-", Pedia tried to explain, but was cut short by an annoyed Leon. "Yes Pedia. I get it. Thank you.", Leon began eating his 'boring' meal. "So Geo, are we gonna do another Banpla Battle training?", Sonia asked. "Yeah, maybe after school?", Geo answered. Luna was steaming again hearing that.

Leon spat his drink in response, spooking everyone. "Hold on a second! You guys were training with Banpla, while I got stuck in karate school for a whole month!? I wish I could train with you guys.", Leon spoke enviously. "You went to karate school?", Bud asked. "Yeah. I wanted to learn more about local martial arts here. But they never told me that I have to stay there for a whole month! Stupid fine prints.", Leon muttered and crossed his arms, annoyed. "No wonder we haven't seen you around during summer vacation.", said Geo. "You should've considered that a good thing, Leon. At least you learned another martial arts.", Luna comforted him. "Yes, Prez. But still, I wanna play Banpla again.", said Leon. "You people have very strange cultures.", Ophiuca remarked. "I know! Right? That's why I wanna know more about it.", said Camo. "Well you're in luck. Banpla Battle Club is still open for registrations.", Geo told him. "Actually, I'm the only member right now. And I'm desperately in need of more members to join my Club.", Geo begged. "I'm in!", Sonia raised her hand. "Well count me in!", Leon raised his. "Prez?", Geo asked Luna. "No thanks. I'll pass.", Luna rejected.

"Gunpla Battle is a waste of money. You basically buy and build Banpla, just to watch it get destroyed into pieces. Besides, I already joined the Plamo Club, where we build and decorate our Banpla and display them nicely and neat.", the blonde girl explained. "But that's why they upgraded the Battle System with the Model Damage Level. To control the damage from none to real.", Geo defended his statement. "Sorry, Geo. My decision is final.", said Luna. "I'm with Prez. My extensive knowledge about Banpla is just as good in the Plamo Club than in the Battle Club.", said Zack. "I understand. I'm not gonna force anyone to join in anyway.", Geo shrugged.

"Well I'm in!", Bud raised his hand. "What? Bud!", Luna was shocked that one of her lackeys would join him. "Sorry, Prez. All this talking about Banpla Battle is just too good to pass up.", Bud raised his shoulders. "Any kind of Battle is good enough for me!", Taurus, Bud's FM-ian Wizard, bopped his fists excitedly.

"Hey guys. Can I ask something?", Camo raised his hand. "Yes, Camo?", Leon gave him permission.

"What's a Banpla?", his question made everyone fell over.

"What? My pal never told me about it, so I don't know about this Gunpla at all.", said the Chameleon FM-ian. "**Ban**presto **Pla**stic Models. Or Banpla for short.", Leon answered. "Then it's settled. All members come with me!", Geo stood up and brought Sonia, Leon and Bud with him. "Bud…..", Zack spoke sadly that his best friend left him. "Don't worry, Zack. You still have me.", Luna tapped his shoulder. "And me.", Pedia, his Wizard spoke to him.

Soon enough, Geo brought the members into a warehouse just at the corner of the school. He unlocked the door, since he's the default (well, only) member of the Banpla Battle Club, he always carried the warehouse key code in his Hunter-VG. Everyone got inside. "Wow! This place is amazing!", Leon's eyes sparkled with amazement as he saw glass cabinet filled with various Banpla in display. "Welcome to the Banpla Battle Clubhouse!", Geo greeted. "As you all know, this is a Banpla System.", he tapped a rather bulky machine in the middle of the clubhouse. "It disperses EM Waves to project a battlefield as well as to animate Banpla.", Geo then placed a plastic model on the machine.

"Like this one here.", he pulled out his EX Exbein and put it on the machine. "Oh, so that's a Banpla.", Camo nodded. "Is it a Gundam? Cuz it looks like one.", Leon asked. "No. It's not a Gundam. It's called the **EX Exbein**. A Real Robot from the Super Robot Wars Original Generation series.", the brunette boy explained. "You still kept that Banpla around, don't you?", Sonia put one hand on her hips. "Yep. I kinda liked it.", he scratched the back of his head. "Well it's a good thing I still carried my **Angelg**.", Sonia giggled as she pulled out her Banpla from her school bag.

Her Banpla, the **Angelg, **is a pink, regal, feminine, humanoid Banplan with large angel wings on it's back. It's colored white and pink. It's head had a green visor with large fins that looked like smaller wings, resembling a knight's helmet. It was holding a pink rapier on the right hand, and a small shield on it's left arm. It even wore a skirt that revealed the front.

"I didn't know some Banpla looked feminine.", said Camo. "Yeah, the company who built these have a rather….unusual sense of creativity.", Geo deadpanned. He'd rather not talk about the subject any longer. "So. How about a demonstration, Sonia?", Geo asked her. "Sure! Let's do it!", Sonia pumped her fists. "Well. It's been a month since I haven't played with Banpla, so I'll just watch.", said Leon. "Me too!", said Bud. Geo nodded and turned on the machine.

[COMBAT MODE, STARTUP.]

[MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO 'C'.]

[PLEASE SET YOUR HUNTER-VG.],

"**By placing your Hunter, it'll display your Name, Wizard, and Banpla**.", Geo explained as he and Sonia placed their Hunter-VGs on the edge of the machine.

**Geo's Hunter**

**Pilot: Geo Stelar **

**Wizard: Omega-Xis **

**Banpla: EX Exbein **

**Sonia's Hunter**

**Pilot: Sonia Strumm **

**Wizard: Lyra**

**Banpla: Angelg **

[BEGIN EM WAVE DISPERSAL.]

[FIELD 2: DESERT.]

[PLEASE SET YOUR BANPLA.]

Geo and Sonia placed their respective Banplas in front of their Hunters, which got scanned. The Banplas' eyes lit up. The pilots grabbed the light orbs.

[BATTLE START.]

EM Waves surrounded the Gunplas, forming a launch dock.

"Geo Stelar!"

"EX Exbein!"

"Launch!"

"Sonia Strumm!"

"Angelg!"

"Dropping in!"

The two Banplas launched out of their docks. The Banplas flew over the terrain. "**By moving the orbs, you can control your Banpla's movements.** Like this.", Sonia moved the orbs, causing the Angelg to perform barrel rolls to show it's grace. Geo moved his orbs to make the EX Exbein flew left and right past the rocks.

Suddenly, four Mocks flew towards them and fired energy beams from their rifles. "Watch out!", Lyra warned Sonia through the cockpit's interface. "**The cockpit has a specified space for Wizards to act as co-pilots**.", Geo explained. She made her Angelg dodged the beams. Geo did the same with his Exbein. "**By turning the right orb, you can choose a weapon that the Banpla currently equips**.", Geo turned the right orb to open the weapons panel. He chose the 'Graviton Rifle'. The Exbein pulled out it's rifle and fired a condensed gravity blast at the Mock, destroying it. "Whoa! Awesome! I was wondering why would Prez pass up the chance?", Bud exclaimed. "You know her. She'll only go Queen Ophiuca if she really needs to fight.", Leon answered.

Meanwhile, Sonia's Angelg gracefully dodged every shot. "My turn!", she summoned a bow on her Angelg's left hand. "ILLUSION ARROW!", using the bow, Sonia fired a light arrow at a Mock. The arrow pierced right through the cockpit, causing the enemy Banpla to explode. "Alright! You go, girl!", Lyra cheered in the cockpit. "Another Mock tried to strike her with a Heat Hawk, but Sonia flew back and avoided the axe. "So fast!", said Leon. "Hah! Too slow! Mirage Sword E-Mode!", Sonia pulled out the Angelg's rapier and stabbed the Mock into smithereens.

Down to one more, the last Mock fired it's bazooka at the EX Exbein. The blue Banpla simply blocked it with it's Strike Shield. "Go! T-Link Sliders!", Geo deployed the Sliders from his Banpla. The Exbein waved it's arm at the enemy, commanding the Sliders to fly towards the Mock erratically till they shredded the Gunpla and it's weapons. "Time to finish this!", Geo pulled out the 'T-Link Saber' from it's Strike Shield. "T-Link. Full contact!", Geo shouted a command. Green energy surrounded the sword. "HAAAH!", Geo swung the energy infused sword at the Mock, slicing it in half with ease. The Mock exploded.

"BATTLE ENDED."

The EM Waves dissipated.

"So. Whaddya think?", Geo asked. Leon and Bud jawdropped at the awesomeness. "That. Was. AWESOME!", Leon raised his arms in excitement, nearly punched Bud. "Well then. Let's get started! Show me your Banpla.", said Geo.

"I got my, Real Person Troop 2…..thingy.", Bud pulled out his Banpla.

It's rather bulky and humanoid in appearance. It's mostly blue. It's white head had a one-way visor. It has a white square guard on each arm.

"Oh. You mean the **Real Personal Trooper Type-2.** Or you can call it **R-2** for short.", Geo acknowledged . "Yeah! That's it!", said Bud.

"Well. What about you, Leon?", Sonia asked Leon. "I… don't have a Banpla.", Leon twiddled his fingers shyly. "I've never been used to piloting Banpla ever since Camo and I went off on a training trip.", Leon said. "Don't worry. You can pick one from that cabinet over there.", Geo pointed at the cabinet. "Okay. Thanks, Geo.", Leon nodded. '_I wonder if Prez and Zack were having a good time at the Plamo Club?'_, Geo thought while rubbing his chin.

Meanwhile at the Plamo Club, Luna and Zack were painting their Banplas. "And then carefully stroke the brush on the small gaps so you don't slip off the outlines.", the club president, Daiki Miyaga was instructing them.

Vogue and Ophiuca noticed that their partner was painting slower to a stop. Her face looked rather stressful. '_Is something wrong, Luna?',_ Vogue, her Artificial Rabbit Wizard, asked her. '_I don't know, Vogue. I just can't leave Sonia alone with Mega Man. Even Bud and Leon left me for that club.', _she replied telepathically. '_Or perhaps you find that this club is more boring without them?'_, Ophiuca, her FM-ian Snake Wizard, snarked. '_Yeah. That too. The club president does talk endlessly.', _she smiled awkwardly_. 'It's not too late though. I'm sure Geo would still accept you and Zack. You're all friends after all.', _Her FM-ian Wizard advised. '_You're right, Ophiuca.', _she stood up and raised her hand.

"Excuse me, President Artiso.". "Yes, Ms. Platz?", Presto looked at her. "Can I, use the bathroom, please?", she lied. "Sure sure. Go ahead.", he waved his hand dismissively. "Thank you.", she bowed.

"Come on, Zack. We're out of here.", she whispered to him as she dragged him out of the clubroom. "Whoa!", Zack accidentally dropped his brush.

"Something's fishy about her.", Miyaga suspected. "Wizard On!", the club president summoned his Wizard.

His Artificial Wizard was mostly colorful with paint splatter. His right arm is a paint brush while his left arm had a paint palette for a hand. His head had a thin moustache, black beady eyes, a square nose and a red beret.

"Artissimo, go check on her.", he instructed his Wizard. "Oui oui.", his Wizard saluted and floated away.

"Where are we going, Prez? Bathroom's the other way.", Zack asked, still tugged by her. "To the Banpla Battle Clubhouse. We're joining their club.", she answered sternly. "What? I thought you-", he was cut short by his Prez. "Just follow me! ", she said.

They both were unknowingly being watched by Artissimo.

**Welp, that's the first chapter. Honestly, I wanted to give Sonia the Valsione instead of Angelg, but I had other plans for the Banpla. **

**Yes, you've guessed it. I decided to give Team Star Force Super Robot Wars OG Gunpla. I like that series the most because, well, they'll original.**

**If anyone here wants to show their designs into this crossovers, be my guest, I might add some of them into this story later on.**

**The best I could think for the series that appeared in SRW would be the Holy Trinity (Gundam, Mazinger and Getter Robo), they're just too many series i could think of and just write them as Banpla**


	3. Chapter 2: A Boy and His Super Robot

**I do not own Mega Man Star Force or Gundam Build Fighters Try, except my OCs.**

"Take your pick while I handle the registrations.", Geo opened a screen on his Hunter. Bud was fiddling with his own Banpla. Sonia was playing with her guitar, presumably to write new a new song. Leon thought to himself. The place was a bit lively when the club was doing a Banpla Battle. If not, the members were doing their own thing. It was calm, since the clubhouse was lacking members, which only consists of his friends so far, so it was obvious. "So. What will you pick, pal?", Camo asked his partner, who was browsing the cabinet. "I don't know, Camo. There just so many of them.", Leon wasn't kidding. There were many **Real Robots** and **Super Robots** of all shapes and sizes. Then he saw something of interest.

It was a pale blue and white humanoid Banpla hidden behind the rest. It's head has two yellow eyes, two white antennae and one red crest facing backwards, and one red lens on top of it's forehead. It was fairly armored. It had six blade bits attached to it's shoulders. It was holding one small rifle on it's left hand, and a large triangular rifle on the right. He looked at it intensely before opening the cabinet to grab the Banpla. "Well, pal?", Camo wondered if Leon made the right choice. He looked at it again then he smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something special about this Banpla.

"I choose this one!", he told Geo. "Oh, so you picked the Real Robot **Ashsavior. **It does have a rather average build and a moderate arsenal. But that's what makes it optimal for beginners. I think you made the right choice.", Geo smiled. "Shall we teach you the basics?", he asked. "Well. My piloting skills are kinda rusty. So, okay.", Leon raised his shoulders.

**[COMBAT MODE STARTUP.]**

**[MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO 'C'.]**

**[PLEASE SET YOUR HUNTER-VG.]**

Leon, Geo Sonia and Bud placed their Hunters on the system.

**Geo's Hunter**

**Pilot: Geo Stelar **

**Wizard: Omega-Xis **

**Banpla: EX Exbein **

**Sonia's Hunter**

**Pilot: Sonia Strumm **

**Wizard: Lyra**

**Banpla: Angelg**

**Bud's Hunter**

**Pilot: Bud Bison**

**Wizard: Taurus**

**Banpla: Real Personal Trooper Type-2**

**Leon's Hunter**

**Pilot: Leon Ampere**

**Wizard: Camo**

**Banpla: Ashsavior **

**[BEGIN EM WAVE DISPERSAL.]**

**[FIELD 3: FOREST.]**

**[PLEASE SET YOUR BANPLA.]**

They all placed their Banplas, which get scanned. Their eyes glowed in response.

**[BATTLE START.]**

"Geo Stelar."

"EX Exbein."

"Launch!"

"Sonia Strumm."

"Angelg."

"Dropping in!"

"Bud Bison."

"R-2."

"Let's go!"

"Leon Ampere."

"Ashsavior."

"Let's rock!"

All their Gunplas launched.

**Insert BGM (SRW OG: Exceedingly Close, to an Extremely Distant World)**

"Try running, Leon.", Geo instructed through a screen projected on Leon's cockpit. Leon nodded as he moved the orbs, making his Ashsavior ran on the ground. "That's it. You're doing great!", Geo's EX Exbein hovered next to him. "How can I hover like you can?", Leon asked. "Glad you asked. Try turning the left orb.", the brunette instructed. Leon turned the orb and opened the movement panel. He selected 'Hover'. The Ashsavior's leg verniers propelled it above the ground. "Yee Haw! Now I'm skating, on dirt!", Leon yelled excitedly. "Teehee! Good for you! Now try flying!", Sonia's Angelg flew above him. Leon nodded and selected 'Boost'. The Ashsavior's backpack propelled him to the sky. "Woooo! I'm flying!", he started performing barrel rolls before the backpack gave in to power. "Whoa!", Leon readjusted his Banpla to land and hover on the ground. "The thrusters have limited time to use before recharging, so be careful when using it.", said Geo. "Roger, Commander.", Leon saluted. "Heh. He never changed.", Omega-Xis remarked.

Suddenly, warning signs flashed on his cockpit. "Huh? ACK!", Leon was about to look for the source, only to get shot by a Mock with a machine gun. "Use your weapons! Leon!", Geo instructed as he sliced one Mock with his EX Exbein's T-Link Saber. "Weapons, weapons. Which one?", Leon opened the weapons panel. After a brief thinking, he chose the 'Gun Rapier'. The Ashsavior then rapidly fired energy beams from it's beam rifle at the Mock, destroying it's machine gun and it's arm. "ROOOAAR!", Leon roared as his Banpla pulled out a 'Laser Blade' with it's other arm and sliced the Mock in half. "Nice shot, Leon!", Bud cheered while his R-2 punched a Mock in the chest. "Heheeh.", Leon rubbed his nose confidently.

Unknowingly to them, Luna and Zack were watching the battle from outside the Clubhouse. "Huh. They seem to be having fun.", Zack adjusted his glasses. "Yeah. They do.", Luna smiled.

"What else does this do?", Leon activated 'Sword Breaker'. His Ashsavior deployed it's sword bits. Unfortunately, they flew uncontrollably, "Uh oh.".

On of the Sword Breakers fired a laser at Geo's EX Exbein, which fortunately, struck it's Strike Shield. "Hey! Watch it!", Geo replied furiously. "Sorry sorry!", Leon apologized. "You can say sorry AFTER you turn off these things!", Sonia's Angelg was frantically dodging the Sword Breakers. Bud's R-2 was having trouble blocking the bits as well. "Uhhhh..", Leon tried to control the bits, but two of them grabbed the Banpla and pushed it backwards at high speed. "Hey! Let go of me!", Leon struggled his Banpla to push the bits away, but failed. Suddenly, several warning signs flashed around his cockpit. "Huh?". The Banpla was pushed out of the battlefield, and fell down.

**(Pause BGM)**

Luna gasped at the event.

"NOOO!", not wanting to break his first Banpla, Leon jumped towards his Ashsavior and grabbed it, before sliding on the ground. "Urgh!", Leon winced in pain. "Leon! Are you alright!?", they all asked. "Yeah. We're all fine.", said Leon. He checked his Banpla and sighed in relief that his Banpla was intact.

"If you're Banpla falls out of bounds, it's called **Field Out**. It's an alternative for defeating your opponent other than destroying their Banpla.", Geo explained. "Thanks, Geo. I'll keep that in mind.", Leon said.

"That's just one reason why I hate Banpla Battles. But watching them putting their heart and soul into their Banplas, I think my mind has been changed.", Luna gripped her chest. "Then go ahead and join them, Prez. I'll be with you.", Zack pushed her towards the door. "Hey, Zack!", Prez tried to stop him, but was too late when Geo opened the door to get some fresh air. "Prez? Zack? What are you two doing here?", Geo asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Plamo Clubroom?", Sonia added. "Well, I-uhh.", Prez was too proud to admit that she wanted to join them, since she did insulted the club earlier. "Come on, Prez.", Vogue nudged. "I….We.. We want to join your Banpla Battle Club! Please?", Luna confessed. She finally said it. She closed her eyes, expecting a laugh from the club.

"Of course yo-",

"Absolutely not!",

Geo was about to say the yes word, but was cut short by the Club President Miyaga, who was unhappy that Luna and Zack snuck out of his club.

…...

Later, Geo and his friends were sitting at the couches in the Plamo Clubroom, with Miyaga sitting at the Club President's desk. "Please, Miyaga! Let me join them!", Luna begged him. "That's Club President Miyaga to you, Ms. Platz! And NO!", barked Miyaga angrily. Everyone knew that negotiating with a guy like Miyaga is not that easy. "Just give her chance, Miyaga. The rules didn't say you can't join two clubs at once, right?", said Geo. "Don't interrupt me, Mr. Stelar! You maybe the Banpla Champion, but you're not my club member, so you don't have the right to give me a suggestion!", Miyaga barked, again. Geo gritted his teeth when he heard Luna sobbing. She was hiding tears in her face with her hands. She was losing hope of joining Geo's club.

"Then how about a Banpla Battle?", everyone looked at Leon, who said that.

"One-on-one. Me versus you.", he said. "You? Against me?", Miyaga laughed at the athlete's overconfidence.

"If I win, Prez and Zack leave your club and join ours.", he spoke confidently.

"And if I win, not only that I will remove your Battle Club completely, ALL of you must join my club, FOREVER (ever, ever, ever).", he echoed the last part.

"Deal.", he replied flatly, not intimidated by his half of the bargain. Everyone jawdropped at the guy's rash decision.

"Then we'll fight at the main hall. After school. Don't be late. And don't forget your Banpla, Mr. Ampere. You're all dismissed.", and that, everyone left the room. "Are you sure about a-this, Master? He sounded a-very confident in a-defeating you.", Artissimo asked in a French accent. "Don't worry, Artissimo. I have a plan.", he laughed evilly.

"What were you thinking, Leon!?", Luna scolded him for being reckless. "I'm thinking about helping you and Zack. That's all.", he replied, arms behind his head. "That's all!? Leon, Miyaga doesn't just make Banpla for show! There's a reason why he's a Plamo Club President.", said Luna. "Relax, Prez. I know I can win this.", Leon said confidently. "But Leon, you haven't gotten used to the Sword Breakers yet. How are you planning on winning against him?", Geo asked. "No plan. Just win!", Leon cracked his knuckles. Everyone fell over at his overconfidence.

"We're doomed.", Bud sweatdropped.

….

After school period ended, the school announced that a Banpla Battle will be taking place at the main hall. Everyone watched the two competitors, Leon and Miyaga, staring at each other between Banpla System machine.

"You got this, pal.", Camo massaged his partner's shoulders. "Thanks, Camo.", he said.

"Do your best, Master.", Artissimo fetched him a bottle of water, which he drank. "You'll regret picking a fight with me, Mr. Ampere.", Presto smugged.

"I'm gonna make you pay for making Prez cry!", Leon cracked his knuckles. Luna blushed after hearing his resolve.

**[COMBAT MODE, STARTUP.]**

**[MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO 'B'.]**

"Model Damage 'B'?", Luna asked. "Starting from 'B', the Banpla can fall apart for real.", Geo answered. "That means. Leon's Banpla will fall apart!? Oh no.", she freaked, concerned for Leon risking to lose his Gunpla.

**[PLEASE SET YOUR HUNTER-VG.]**

The competitors placed their Hunters on the machine.

**Leon's Hunter**

**Pilot: Leon Ampere**

**Wizard: Camo**

**Banpla: Ashsavior **

**Presto's Hunter**

**Pilot: Daiki Miyaga**

**Wizard: Artissimo**

**Banpla: AEU Enact Verde**

**[BEGIN EM WAVE DISPERSAL.]**

**[FIELD 9: CANYON.]**

**[PLEASE SET YOUR BANPLA.]**

Both competitors placed their Banplas on the stand. Both their eyes lit up.

"Huh. Miyaga uses a green custom AEU Enact.", said Sonia. "It is his signature Banpla after all. I always see him tinkering that Enact.", Zack spoke. "Don't lose to him, Leon! I mean it!", yelled Luna.

Leon just kept smirking at his opponent, unfazed by everything else. "He seemed so… serious. It's like he wanted to fight him.", said Lyra. "He always had a knack for trouble.", Omega-Xis remarked.

**[BATTLE START!]**

"Leon Ampere."

"Ashsavior."

"Let's rock!"

"Daiki Miyaga."

"AEU Enact Vert."

"Launch!"

Both Gunplas launched out of their docks and into the canyons. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.", Leon tried to look for the opponent. He then spotted the AEU Enact, in MA (Mobile Armor) Mode. "Gotcha!", Leon activated his Ashsavior's 'Burning Daggers', launching micro-missiles from it's shoulders. "How naive.", Miyaga fired his Enact's vulcan guns, destroying the missiles with ease. "Grr.", Leon gritted his teeth. He pulled out his Gun Rapier to blast energy bullets. But the Enact quickly transformed to MS (Mobile Suit) Mode and spun it's Defense Rod. "Is that all you got!?", Miyaga thrusted the Enact's Sonic Blade. "Whoa!", Leon blocked the attack with his Ashsavior's Laser Blade. The Enact fired it's vulcans again, chipping away the Ashsavior's armor. Leon retaliated by firing the Burning Daggers. Presto avoided the attack thanks to the Enact's light frame, and transformed. "Hold still! Will ya!?", tightening his grip on the orbs, Leon selected 'Halberd Launcher'. The Ashsavior pulled out a larger rifle and fired a massive energy beam at the Enact. Again the Enact dodged and countered with it's Linear Rifle. The bullets struck the Halberd Launcher and destroyed it. With the Ashsavior flinched from the explosion, Miyaga took the chance to shoot Leon's Banpla, cracking it's armor.

"Impressive! Looks like Miyaga doesn't just decorate his Banpla. He even customized it's performances!", Sonia exclaimed. "Who's side are you on, Sonia?", Luna scolded the redhead. "Sorry, Luna. I'm just amazed.", she retorted. "AEU Enacts are known to be high-speed interceptor mobile suits. But Miyaga seemed to have customized it to be faster and more agile. Leon would've win if he had time to practice using the Sword Breakers.", said Geo. "I knew this was a bad idea.", Luna facepalmed.

"Gah! This is too much for me!", Leon grew frustrated that he can't even scratch his opponent's Banpla, while his own took too much damage. "You just had to pick a fight, didn't ya?", Camo rolled his eyes on the cockpit's Hunter monitor. "Then why did you challenge me in the first place!?", Presto asked him. "Because you're being a bully! Your club has more than enough members, but you won't let Prez and Zack leave your club by their own volition!", Leon yelled while blasting him with his Gun Rapier. "I don't consider myself a bully, but I AM THE PLAMO CLUB PRESIDENT!", Presto replied while dodging the energy blasts. "I control who joins and who leaves!", he transformed his Banpla and thrusted his Sonic Blade again. This time, Leon didn't have time to pull out the Laser Blade, allowing the Enact to shred the Ashsavior's armor. "Don't bother fighting back. You can't even hit me with your weapons.", Presto taunted, making Leon flinched.

For all the time he spent as Camo Leon, he always used Battle Card weapons to fight viruses and criminal FM-ians alike. But now, he's found it impossible to do. "You're right. I can't beat you like this.", Leon said calmly and closed his eyes. That sentence surprised his friends. But what he's doing next takes the cake.

He softened his grip and dropped his Gun Rapier. He shed the Sword Breakers. Then he threw the Laser Blade aside.

"What is he doing?", Geo was curiously worried. "What's this? Are you planning to surrender?", asked Miyaga smugly.

"No, if I can't beat you with weapons-", Leon opened his eyes. "-Then I'll beat you myself!", Leon grinned as he made his Ashsavior enter a karate stance.

Everyone were completely dumbfounded by his resolve. "With your bare hands? Are you joking!?", Miyaga laughed and unfolded a blade from the Linear Rifle and dashed towards Leon's Banpla. Leon wasn't intimidated. He still maintained his stance. "Run! Leon! Are you nuts!?", Luna tried to warn him. Leon ignored her. He calmly waited as the Enact flew closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He did something impossible, much to everyone's shock.

***CLANG!***

Everyone jawdropped at what happened next.

He parried the blade with his Ashsavior's bare hands!

"Impossible! You actually blocked that, with your bare hands!?", Miyaga was stunned as well. Leon blocked the blade so hard that it got smashed. "My turn!", Leon grinned and countered by punching the Enact in the chest. He succeeded in landing a hit since the Enact flinched. "Why you!", he fired his vulcans, but this time, Leon managed to dodge the bullets.

"Whoa! Leon dodged the vulcan!", said Bud. "Of course! By removing the Sword Breakers, he made his Banpla lighter. So now the Ashsavior can match the Enact's level of agility.", Zack slammed his fist on his other palm. "Wow. I guess he's not so stupid after all.", said Luna.

"S-stay away!", Miyaga thrusted his Sonic Blade. But Leon leaned to the side and avoided the blade. He threw a left uppercut at the armed hand and punched the arm off the Enact's arm socket. "Take this!", Leon threw a roundhouse kick right to the abdomen, sending the Enact crashing to a cliff. The Enact's eye blinked and dimmed.

"Wow. Just a few blows and he's down for the count.", Omega-Xis deadpanned. "Well the AEU Enact was primarily designed to be an agile unit. So it can't take that many hits.", Zack explained. "But wait. Why hasn't the battle ended?", Geo noticed that the Battle Ended sign didn't flash. "I got a bad feeling about this.", Luna gripped her chest.

"Now. About the deal.", Leon approached the damaged Enact, cracking his own Gunpla's knuckles. "I haven't lost yet.", Miyaga grinned. "Artissimo! Now!", he signalled his Wizard. "Oui oui!", his Wizard answered. Suddenly the cliff behind the Enact began to crack while the Banpla's eye lit up. "Huh?", Leon backed away as the Enact flew up and the cliff shattered completely. As the dust cleared, a large six legged Mobile Armor of similar colors as Miyaga's Enact, emerged. "What the heck!?", Leon shouted.

"What is that!?", Bud yelled. "That's… an Agrissa! The Mobile Armor compartment for the AEU Enact!", Geo answered, just as surprised as he was.

"How do you like my trump card?", he taunted as he docked his Enact into the top of the Agrissa.

"That's cheating!", Leon fumed as his Ashsavior charged at the Agrissa. He always liked challenging powerful foes, but really, really hates cheaters! Looks like he'll have to add another one on the list. "I call it a smart move!", Presto used the Agrissa's legs to grab the Banpla. "Ergh!", Leon tried to break free from the crushing grip, but Presto activated the Agrissa's 'Plasma Field', zapping the Ashsavior.

"Argh! Come on! Come on!", Leon struggled harder on the controls to escape from the Plasma Field, but to no avail. The already damaged Ashsavior started cracking from the pressure and it's eyes were dimming.

Geo and his friends gasped at the event. Most of the students, humans and FM-ians alike, booed at the cheater, but alas, Miyaga ignored them.

"Please stop! The Banpla can't handle another-",

"It's alright, Prez!", Luna tried to beg for Presto to stop, but Leon cut her speech off.

"I've come this far. I'm not going to give up just yet. If I can get back up, I'll- NO. WE'LL keep fighting till we can't. So please, HOLD ON JUST A LITTLE LONGER, ASHSAVIOR!", Leon's shout echoed around the halls.

Out of the blue, the Ashsavior's eyes lit brightly and it's cracks on it's armor began to glow, and the Banpla suddenly gained enough strength to push the Agrissa's legs apart. Miyaga shuddered, not wanting to know what's gonna happen next. "Oh no you don't!", he blasted the Agrissa's 'Mega Particle Cannon' at the Ashsavior before it could break free. As the beam disappeared, the charred Gunpla fell to the ground and exploded.

"NOOOOOO!", Luna yelled sadly at the event.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'VE WON THIS BATTLE!", Miyaga laughed haughtily.

"Huh? Then why hasn't the 'Battle Ended' sign flashed?", Zack squinted at the battlefield.

"Because I- No! WE haven't lost yet!", said Leon confidently.

**Playing BGM: (Cerulean by Back-ON)**

Everyone looked at a pair of red eyes glowing in the dust cloud. As the dust cleared , Leon's Banpla reemerged standing up, arms crossed.

But it wasn't the Ashsavior, it was-

A different Banpla!

"What the?", Presto couldn't believe his eyes.

"Another Banpla emerged out of the smoke!", Sonia exclaimed.

The new Banpla was mostly blue in color, just like the Ashsavior. It was a masculine humanoid. It had green lights on it's forehead, shoulders, arms, and chest. It's head had two red eyes and two white V-fins, one on the forehead and one on the face, resembling a moustache. It had two white blades on it's forearms.

"That's… a Super Robot from the Super Robot Wars Original Generation series!", said Geo.

The Banpla started swinging it's aura engulfed arms before entering a karate pose, aura dissipated.

"**Soulgain**!", Geo called the Banpla's name.

"Impossible! No Banpla can survive that! You cheated!", Miyaga freaked out.

"Hey! Mega Man does the impossible all the time. Besides, you started it.", Leon pointed out.

'_To be honest, I don't know what's going on either.', _he thought.

"SHUT UP!", Miyaga fired the Agrissa's Mega Particle Cannon again. Leon's Soulgain jumped to dodge the laser. "Just stay down, you punk!", Miyaga fired the vulcans, but the Soulgain still dodged the attack by jumping and dashing from rock to rock. "So fast!", said Bud. "The Soulgain was designed to be an unarmed close ranged combat machine.", said Geo. "And since Leon just mastered karate, he pilots the Soulgain perfectly!", said Zack.

"Don't you dare come any closer!", Miyaga activated the Plasma Field, forcing Leon's Soulgain to back away. "Whoa! I forgot that I can't reach him without any ranged weapons.", said Leon. "Then open the weapons panel! Let's see what this thing has in store.", said Camo. Leon nodded and opened the Soulgain's weapons panel. "Gosh! These weapons looked more like special attacks to me. I guess that's why they called it a Super Robot.", the Banpla's weapons looked rather, unorthodox. "Let's try… this one!", Leon selected 'Seiryuin'. The Banpla's eyes blinked in response. It put it's hands together, forming a light blue ball of energy. He then puts the hands to the right side to aim.

"**_HISSATSU!"_**

"**_SEIRYUIN!", _**he yelled out the attack.

"HAAAH!", Leon's Soulgain thrusted both hands forward, blasting the energy ball towards the Plasma Field generator and destroyed it. "Not the generator!", Miyaga's Agrissa flinched from the blast.

"Amazing! Go, Leon!", Luna clasped her hands excitedly. "I guess he found a Banpla that matched his fighting style.", said Omega-Xis. "No, Mega.", Geo shook his head. "It looked more like, the Banpla chose him.".

"Alright! You're on fire! Pal!", Camo cheered. "Okay. Now I can get close.", Leon selected 'Byakko-kō'. His Soulgain bopped it's fists, charging them with light blue energy. "DEEYAAAH! ORA ORA ORA!", Leon shouted as he rapidly punched and kicked the Agrissa.

"**_BYAKKO-KŌ!"_**

Leon finished his attack with a double punch. "EEK!", Miyaga was forced to eject his Enact from the Mobile Armor before it exploded. "Where do you think you're going?", Leon dashed towards the Enact.

"**_MAI SUZAKU!"_**

The Soulgain's arm blades lengthen. "OOOORRYAAAH!", Leon swung the Banpla's right arm blade to slice the Enact into half.

"EEK!", Miyaga panickedly swung his Enact's Sonic Knife to block the attack. Leon pushed the blade harder. Miyaga pushed back.

"Gotcha!", Leon smirked as he punched the Enact's cockpit while his opponent is distracted.

"Gah!", with the Enact reeling from the impact, Leon used this chance to fly above his opponent.

"**_Ansatsuken-ryu…_**", Leon spoke out.

Everyone went wide-eyed when the Soulgain tucked in midair. Miyaga tried to look, but was blinded by the sunlight behind the Soulgain.

"**_INAZUMA KICK!"_**_,_

Leon shouted his lungs out as he unleashed a diving kick right into the cockpit.

***CRASH!***

The Enact was smashed in half as a result.

"My….my…MY MASTERPIECE!", Miyaga's AEU Enact cracked and exploded, confirming his defeat. The Soulgain flew out of the explosion and landed on the ground.

"OSU!", Leon shouted and raised his Soulgain's fist victoriously.

**(End BGM)**

**[BATTLE ENDED.]**

The EM Waves dissipated from the battlefield. The crowd cheered at him. "Leon!", Geo and his friends ran towards the blonde boy. "Oh. Thank you, Leon!", Luna cried happily and hugged him.

"Aw shucks, Prez. It was no-OWW!", Leon got slapped by Luna in the face. "Don't you EVER do something stupid like that again!", Luna scolded him for all his troubles, making everyone sweatdropped. "She does have a point, though. Challenging someone random WAS very stupid.", Ophiuca crossed her arms. Vogue nodded in agreement. "Yes, Prez, Ophiuca.", said Leon dully while rubbing the slap mark.

Luna then walked towards Miyaga.

"No… My masterpiece… Ruined.", he was crying at his broken Banpla. "Now. About the deal.", Luna crossed her arms. She reminded him about the 'deal', and she brought Bud just to make sure he kept his promise. Miyaga gulped at the big guy who was cracking his knuckles. "O-okay.", he pulled out a clipboard and slashed Luna and Zack's names on the list. "There. You and Zack are no longer members of the Plamo Club.", he said begrudgingly.

Everyone rejoiced at the event. "Yay! Now both of you can join the Banpla Battle Club!", said Bud. "Not only that, Leon's got a new Banpla, the Soulgain!", Sonia nudged Leon, who was holding the Soulgain. "Yeah. A Banpla that matches your style.", said Geo. "So this is what it's called. Soulgain.", said Leon. "I just wish I could say goodbye to the Ashsavior.", Leon looked at the broken parts of his previous Banpla, scattered all over the Banpla System. "Don't sweat it. We'll buy a new one next time.", the brunette tapped Leon's shoulder.

The gang walked out of the main hall. "Ya know. You're being surprisingly feisty when you piloted this Banpla.", said Sonia, hands behind her back. "I guess it's just a side effect for piloting a Super Robot.", Leon shrugged. The blonde boy looked at his new Banpla.

'_Looks like this will be a start of a new partnership. Soulgain.', _he sighed happily.

**And Leon finally found his true Banpla. But this story has just begun, folks.**

**In case you're wondering, I'll be adding a few, but not all characters from GBF series. But the plot will be based on GBFT.**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 3: Team SRX

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (Which belongs to Capcom), nor Gundam Build Fighters Try (The toys belong to Bandai. The anime belongs to Sunrise).**

**Oh! If anyone's wondering what the heck are these words written below? It's the romaji lyrics for_ Cerulean_ by_ Back-ON. _The first opening theme song for_ Gundam Build Fighters Try._**

**I'd figured this song fits the crossover perfectly. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

…………………..

**_Genkai nante nai zettai nante nai_**

_(Leon tries to grab a trophy, which suddenly disintegrated into shards of glass, much to his surprise)_

**_Genkai nante nai tte kimi no kotoba ni akogarete kono te o nobashitan da_**

_(Scene changed to the Soulgain crossing it's arms to release lightning bolts from it's glowing parts.)_

_(Another scene revealed Leon gripping the Ansatsuken-ryu emblem on his karate gi as he stared at a silhouette of a mysterious fighter standing at the edge of a cliff. The fighter turned around to look at Leon, who smiled at him in response.)_

**_Zenkai dashite, naite waratte mata kumori no nai sora no shita fumidasu no sa_**

_(Scene changed to Sonia running towards her friends while holding her personal Banpla, Weiss Ritter. Then Geo raised his Visualizer as he stared at the same direction as Sonia, also holding his Banpla, Alt Eisen. Then scene changed to Leon holding his Banpla, Soulgain as he, Geo and Sonia gazed at the marvelous tournament building where they will participate.)_

**_Ano basho e!_**

**_[Mega Man Build Fighters Star Force]_**

**_Hajimari nante onaji de atsukunatta naifu ga bokura no_**

_(Flashback showing Geo and Sonia eagerly looking at a Banpla Battle Tournament poster before smiling at each other. Scene transitioned to them creating their own Banplas as their silhouettes changed from their tweens to teenage selves.)_

**_Mune o tsuranuita_**

_(Scene changed to Ran Hibiki taking her eyes off her camera and smiled at the audience.)_

**_Ame no reesu no ue hashiritsudzukete_**

_(Sonia's Banpla, the Weiss Ritter twirled rapidly as it ascends, before posing by pointing it's Oxtongue Launcher. Then Sonia and Lyra appeared posing alongside her Banpla.)_

**_Kizutsuite, miushinattemo mada wasurerarenai kara_**

_(Geo's Banpla, the Alt Eisen, positioned itself to open it's shoulder containers. Geo's Visualizer briefly flashed as the Alt Eisen fired it's Heavy Claymore. As the claymores freeze, transitioned to Geo and Omega-Xis crossed their arms with serious looks on their faces)_

_(Scene then changed to Team SRSC with their Armed Slaves in a forest background.)_

**_The skies are grey, but we still showing off our faith!_**

_(Luna, Bud and Zack posing alongside their respective Banplas, R-3, R-2 and R-1)_

**_Mou ki ni mo naranai ze Blame to pain!_**

_(Shimon's custom Gurren Lagann threw a right cross, parrying Leon's Soulgain's lunging kick. Followed by a cut-in with them gritting their teeth at each other.)_

**_Uh tsukamitoru no sa eikou!_**

**_Sono haato ni Flame on!_**

_(Scene shifted to a close up of Lady Kawaguchi, then after the flames shifted to Meijin posing with his Amazing Gespenst. Then scene changed to silhouettes of three teenagers in front of three Gundams.)_

_(Kelvin throwing his hand, copying the pose of his personal Banpla, Aussenseiter.)_

**_Zettai nai tte kotoba ni_**

**_Sakaratte chikatta yume e to kono te o nobashiterun da_**

_(Three Banplas, Alt Eisen, Weiss Ritter, and Soulgain, piloted by Mega Man, Harp Note, and Camo Leon respectively, launching out of their docks.)_

**_Seikai nante mou nakutatte kotae wa Bokura no mune no naka ni aru_**

_(A volley of missiles flew towards the team, Alt Eisen fired it's autocannon at the missiles. R-2 charged through the smoke to fire it's Hi-Zol Launchers, but Alt Eisen dodged and destroyed the cannons with it's Revolving Stake. R-3 fired it's Strike Shields at the Alt Eisen, only to be blocked by Weiss Ritter's Oxtongue Rifle beam shots.)_

**_Futtou shita omoi de tsukamun da!_**

_(R-1 charged it's fist with telekinesis while Soulgain charged it's own fist with Aura, punching each other's fists, creating a massive pillar of energy shooting out of the planet Earth.)_

**_Whooooooaaaa!_**

**_Genkai nante nai!_**

_(Three pilots, Geo, Sonia and Leon smiling at the camera before shifting to their Banplas posing.)_

…………………………..

It's been a day since Luna and Zack joined the Banpla Battle Club. She somehow enjoyed being in the club the most, now that she gets to see Geo, er, 'Mega Man' playing Banpla Battle all day.

Leon seemed to have changed his uniform's look. He had the sleeves folded towards the elbows. His pant's legs were folded above the ankles. His reason? They get in the way of his 'karate' moves. Although it was his Soulgain that's doing most of the fighting.

"OK, people. Today we're having two new members joining our club.", Geo, being the club president of the Banpla Battle Club announced to his club members, Sonia, Bud and Leon. "Wow, Geo. Who knew you can be such a leader.", Omega-Xis snarked. "Hey! I'm always a leader, Mega.", Geo replied. He shrugged it off before turning to Luna and Zack. "Introduce yourselves.", he told the two newbies.

"Geo. You already know us. You don't need to do that.", said Luna, who was sitting on a couch next to Zack. She was annoyed by the redundancy. "Prez, this is the club's protocol. Just play along.", whispered Geo. "*sigh* Fine.", Luna stood up from the couch.

"I'm Luna Platz. 3rd Year. Pleased to meet you.", she bowed. "Show us your Wizards, Prez. It's part of the protocol.", Geo whispered again. Luna groaned as she pulled out her Hunter-VG. "Wizard On!", the blonde girl summoned her Wizards, "These are my Wizards, Vogue and Ophiuca.". Both her Wizards bowed. "I'm sensing nostalgia~", Leon sang, while leaning next to Bud. "Thank you, Prez. Next.", said Geo.

Zack stood up, "I'm Zack Temple. 3rd Year. Pleased to meet you.", Zack bowed and summoned his Wizard. "This is my Wizard, Pedia.", his Wizard bowed. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Alright then. You may show us your Banpla. If you have one that is.", Geo instructed. Zack placed his Banpla on the machine. "This is my Banpla. The **Real Personal Trooper Type-1**. Or **R-1** for short.".

The R-1 is a humanoid Banpla that is mostly white and blue. It's head had two green eyes and two fins on it's sides. It had two revolvers on it's waist. It had a rifle on it's right hand and an oval shield on it's left arm. It also had two winged boosters on it's back.

"You're up next, Prez.", Geo instructed her. She placed her Banpla on the machine. "My Banpla is the **Personal Trooper Type-3**. Or **R-3** for short.", she said.

The R-3 was similar to the R-1 in terms of design, only a bit more feminine. It was white and red in color. It's head had a green visor and two fins on it's sides. It was carrying a large laser cannon. It had two binders on it's back, with each binder holding three shield bits, giving it six bits in total.

"Wait a minute. R-1, R-2, R-3.", Leon counted the Banplas with each finger. "Those names and designs are pretty similar. Are those three Banpla from the same series?", Leon asked, recalling that Bud had the R-2. "Yes, Leon. These Banplas are built in the same series. Their also from the SRW OG series.", Zack explained. "Same goes for the EX Exbein, Angelg and Soulgain.", said Sonia. "I've got to know more about this stuff if I wanna play Banpla.", Leon rubbed his head in confusion.

"Worry about that later. Right now, we're going to have a sparring match.", said Geo. "Really!?", Leon's eyes sparkled. "Yes, really. You, me and Sonia versus Prez, Bud and Zack.", Geo nodded. "Wha-? I don't think we can take you on, Geo. You're the Banpla Champ!", Bud waved his hands nervously. "Nonsense, Bud. Just because I've won the last tournament doesn't mean I'm invincible.", Geo put his hand on his hips. "Besides, I'll be using this Banpla for this match.", Geo placed a Banpla on the system.

Said Banpla is just as humanoid as any typical Mecha. It's mainly dark blue in color. It's head is triangular in shape and has two fins on it's sides and a red visor. The white parts come from the verniers on it's shoulders and skirt armor. It's left arm has three white rods sticking out in parallel. It also has two black missile pods on the back.

Zack, being an otaku as usual, took his time to observe the Banpla, "This is the **Gespenst**. A generic grunt Personal Trooper or PT used by the Earth Federation.", Zack explained. "Yeah. Figured I could use a handicap to give you guys a fighting chance.", Geo said.

"I've been thinking. How about we EM Wave Change this time?", Leon suggested. "Hm?", Sonia hummed in curiosity. "I've been wondering what would happen if we pilot our Gunplas in our EM Human bodies? Besides, fusing with our partners would be like wearing pilot suits. And that's fun.", she pumped her fist. "Ya know what? Good idea.", Geo accepted his suggestion. Everyone raised their Hunters. Except Zack. Much to his frustration.

**"Transcode 003!"**

**"Mega Man!"**

**"Transcode 004!"**

**"Harp Note!"**

**"Transcode 005!"**

**"Taurus Fire!"**

**"Transcode 006!"**

**"Camo Leon!"**

**"Transcode 007!"**

**"Queen Ophiuca!"**

"Okay. Let's get started!", Mega Man turned on the machine.

**[COMBAT MODE, STARTUP.]**

**[MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO 'C'.]**

**[PLEASE SET YOUR HUNTER-VG.]**

The EM Humans placed their Hunters onto the machine

**Geo's Hunter**

**Pilot: Geo Stelar**

**Wizard: Omega-Xis**

**Banpla: Gespenst**

**Sonia's Hunter**

**Pilot: Sonia Strumm**

**Wizard: Lyra**

**Banpla: Angelg**

**Leon's Hunter**

**Pilot: Leon Ampere**

**Wizard: Camo**

**Banpla: Soulgain**

**Luna's Hunter**

**Pilot: Luna Platz**

**Wizard: Vogue, Ophiuca**

**Banpla: Real Personal Trooper Type-3**

**Bud's Hunter**

**Pilot: Bud Bison**

**Wizard: Taurus**

**Banpla: Real Personal Trooper Type-2**

**Zack's Hunter**

**Pilot: Zack Temple**

**Wizard: Pedia**

**Banpla: Real Personal Trooper Type-1**

**[BEGIN EM WAVE DISPERSAL.]**

**[FIELD 3: FOREST.]**

**[PLEASE SET YOUR BANPLA.]**

The EM Humans placed their Banplas in front of their Hunters, which get scanned. The Gunplas' eyes lit in response.

**[BATTLE START!]**

"Mega Man."

"Gespenst."

"Launch!"

"Harp Note."

"Angelg."

"Dropping in!"

"Camo Leon."

"Soulgain."

"Let's rock!"

"Queen Ophiuca."

"R-3."

"Let's go!"

"Taurus Fire."

"R-2."

"MMMRRGHH!"

"Zack Temple."

"R-1."

"Launch!"

All Banplas launched from their docks.

As their Banplas landed on the ground, the EM Humans transed into their Hunters' GP Base App, except Zack. The trans in transports them into their Banplas' cockpits. They all took a good look at their cockpits.

"Hmm. Not too shabby.", Mega Man rubbed his chin. "Wow. I never imagined how it feels like to pilot a Banpla in a real cockpit.", Harp Note clasped her hands.

"Uhh, guys. I don't think my cockpit has any controllers.", true to his word, Camo Leon's cockpit was unique. It was a wide sphere of light with apparently enough space for the pilot to move around.

"You're version might be a **Motion Capture Cockpit.** This cockpit lets you pilot the Banpla with your own muscles instead of control sticks.", Mega Man explained. Camo Leon noticed that there were energy rings surrounding his wrists and ankles. He tried clenching his fists and tapped his feet. His Soulgain did the same. "Hoowee! I can get used to this! HUUAAA!", Camo Leon punched the air in excitement. Mega Man just smiled at his happy-go-lucky partner.

***BOOM!***

A beam of light shot out of nowhere and blasted at where they're standing. "Whoa!", their Banplas were knocked away from the blast. "What the heck!?", Camo Leon was stunned by the blast. They spotted the sniper. It was the R-3, Luna or Queen Ophiuca's Banpla. It's **'Laser Cannon'** was puffing out smoke, proving that she was the one who shot them. "Real sneaky, Snake Lady. Real sneaky.", Camo Leon snarked at the sniper. Given the nickname, the pilot indeed turned out to be Queen Ophiuca. "What can I say? I'm a long ranged fighter.", Queen Ophiuca remarked, gripping one hand on a control stick while patting her chest with the other.

Approaching beside her were her lackeys's Gunplas. On her right was Bud or Taurus Fire's R-2, while on her left was Zack or Zack Pedia's R-1. "Those Banplas pretty much match their EM Human forms.", said Harp Note. "That's right!", Zack Pedia's R-1 posed. "Together we are-", Taurus Fire made his R-2 did the same pose as the R-1, only the opposite.

"Team Lunar Rabbits!", Queen Ophiuca shouted while posing her R-3 in the middle.

"...", a tumbleweed rolled by silently.

"Well. That's ...cool.", Mega Man deadpanned. Harp Note sweatdropped at the sight. "Posing in a middle of a battle? That was-",

"AWESOME!", Camo Leon's cry of excitement cut off Harp Note's deadpan expression. Both his teammates and their Wizards sweatdropped at his reaction.

"Ohohoho! I do appreciate your sense of art, Leon.", Queen Ophiuca laughed haughtily, like a typical noblewoman, as her voice echoed from her Banpla. "But it won't save you from our might!", she aimed her R-3's Laser Cannon. "Bud! Zack! Cover me!", she ordered her lackeys. "Yes! Prez!", they responded simultaneously. R-3 let out a blast of energy as Taurus Fire's R-2 hovered down the hill, while Zack Pedia's R-1 boosted off the cliff. Said Banpla then somehow shifted it's body to resemble a massive jet fighter.

The energy projectile once again hit the ground where the opposing team was standing. "Gah!", The three heroes barely dodged the attack. "I'll cover you guys from the rear!", Mega Man's Gespenst moved away while firing his Banpla's 'Mega Beam Rifle'.

"Gotcha!", Taurus Fire shouted as his R-2 threw it's right fist at the Soulgain. "Hmph!", Camo Leon raised his left arm. His Soulgain did the same and guarded itself from R-2's fist. "Eat knuckle sandwich!", Camo Leon shouted as his Soulgain threw a right cross at the R-2's chest. This attack managed to leave a dent on it. Taurus Fire snortled in anger at the attack. "Try this on for size!", His R-2 shot a wired '**Beam Chakram**' from the buckler towards the Soulgain. "Whoa there!", the chakram grazed the opposing Banpla's head. Good thing it didn't hit the optics though.

In an airborne battle, the Angelg was thrusting it's **'Mirage Sword'** at the R-1. "Yipes!", Zack struggled in moving his R-1 to avoid the rapier, while parrying some with the Banpla's 'Cold Metal Knives'. It's not surprising who's the victor when it comes to close combat. "You're too slow!", Harp Note exclaimed as she swung the rapier, slicing a good chunk of the R-1's left shoulder. "Argh!", Zack yelped. He retaliated by kicking the Angelg away and pulled out a pair of** 'G-Revolvers'** and fired at Harp Note's Banpla.

"Hang on! I'm giving some cover fire!", Mega Man spoke to his teammates via comm link. His Gespenst, currently hidden in a forest and out of sight, launched the **'Split Missiles'** from it's back. The missile pods split open to reveal smaller missiles, which also split apart and launched in a massive salvo. "Leon!", Harp Note signalled to Camo Leon, who nodded and they both boosted away from the opposing duo.

"Huh?", both Zack and Taurus Fire tilted their heads in confusion. That's when they hear the warning alarm blaring. "MISSILES!!!", Zack shouted as the missiles from earlier started raining on the two R series Banplas. The explosions ended up badly damaging them.

"Bud! Zack! Fall back!", Queen Ophiuca directed her comrades as her R-3 flew from her spot. "Roger!", her lackeys nodded as the R-1 transformed into it's jet form and flew towards the R-3's direction, with the R-2 hovering behind, leaving the two opposing Banplas behind.

"Oh no ya don't!", Camo Leon grinned as his Soulgain made a mad dash to tailgate the two runaway Banplas. "Leon! Wait! It's a trap!", Camo's warning fell on deaf ears. "Hey! Wait up!", Harp Note said before flying ahead.

As the Soulgain turned past the rocky cliffs, he heard a warning alarm, "Huh?"

"Geez, Leon. Can't you be anymore stupid than this?", Ophiuca teased. In front of the Soulgain's optics revealed all three R series Banplas in a rather familiar formation. With R-1 in the front, R-2 in the middle, and R-3 in the back. "What the heck!?", Camo Leon jawdropped.

"That's the **Jet Stream Attack**!", Mega Man exclaimed as he saw through the Gespenst's optics.

The aforementioned attack began with the R-1 swinging it's knives at the Soulgain. Leon jumped over Zack's Banpla, even stepped on the R-1's head.

"Did you just stepped on me!?", Zack yelled angrily for being used as a footstool. Camo Leon snickered at the expense.

***BAM!***

Only to get slammed to the ground by the R-2's arms. "Ergh!", Camo Leon flinched as his Banpla bounced off the ground by the impact. "This is it!", Queen Ophiuca cried before firing her Laser Cannon at the stunned Soulgain.

***BANG!***

"Waaah!", his Banpla was pushed back from the blast and fell into the lake.

***SPLASH!***

"LEON!", Harp Note and Lyra yelled.

"Dang it! He fell for the oldest trick in the book!", Mega Man said as he moved his Gespenst to another spot.

"Nice work, Luna.", Ophiuca complimented her. "Now it's your turn! Harp Note!", Queen Ophiuca smirked as her team ganged up on her Angelg.

"Oh snap!", Harp Note cried as her Banpla gets relentlessly punished by the enemy onslaught. She tried to fly away, but the R-3's Laser Cannon destroyed it's left wing, rendering it flightless. "Nononono!", as to put salt in her wound, the R-1 sliced her Banpla's left arm off, rendering her unable to use the **'****Shadow Lancer'.** Then the R-2 threw the trashed Angelg to a cliff. Poor Harp Note was against the ropes.

"Looks like you've lost, Harp Note.", Queen Ophiuca smirked as team Moon Rabbits dashed towards the Angelg.

Harp Note only smirked in response.

"No, you are!", she made her Banpla dashed to the side, allowing a beam projectile to fly through the gap of the cliff behind her and hit the R-2's cockpit.

"GODDAMMIT!!!", Taurus Fire shouted distressfully as his R-2 exploded.

***BOOM!***

"Oof!", fortunately, Taurus Fire pulsed out of the machine, albeit forcefully as he fell on his butt.

"Sniper fire!?", Queen Ophiuca and Zack jawdropped. The shot indeed came from Mega Man's Gespenst, it's **'Neutron**** Beam Rifle' **had it's nozzle smoking.

"Now we're even.", Mega Man declared as his Gespenst fired another beam at the two, forcing the R-3 and the R-1 to split up.

"We should be safe from the sniper at these positions.", Zack said as he moved his R-1 to the lake.

"But not from me!", Zack was shocked when he heard Leon's voice from the lake.

"**Ansatsuken-ryu**!", a pair of purple eyes blinked under the lake's surface, right underneath Zack's R-1.

***BANG!***

**"SHORYUKEN!!!",**

The Soulgain rocketed out of the surface and delivered a powerful uppercut…

...To it's happy place…..

"Aaaaauuugggghhhh…….", the punch was so hard that Zack actually felt like the punch hit his own place, making him turn white and gripped it in pain.

"Auuuggggghhhhh….", even Mega Man, Taurus Fire, and all the male Wizards turned pale white, giving off the same reaction.

…………………

"Auuuggggghhhhh…..", even Kelvin felt that punch. And he was at home! "Kelvin! What's wrong, honey!?", Hope paused her chore when she saw her husband in a pained state. "I don't know. But it felt like someone punched somewhere where no man should go……..", Kelvin said, clutching his…. place, painfully. Hope understood his situation and could only hang her head low.

………………….

"Oooohhhh! *hiss*", the girls winced at the sight. "That's gotta hurt!", Lyra commented pitifully.

"W-what w-was th-tha-at f-f-for-r-r!?", Zack was stuttering from the mental pain, that he couldn't control his Banpla. Heck, even his R-1 was comically gripping the damaged... part. Camo Leon laughed nervously, "Sorry. I was aiming for the chin.". This gave Harp Note the opening to throw the Angelg's Mirage Sword. The rapier hit right into the R-1's cockpit dead center.

"THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEE!!!", Zack hollered (still in pain from the groin attack) in defeat as his Banpla exploded.

***BOOM!***

Queen Ophiuca gritted her teeth at the loss of another teammate. "I won't go down so easily!", she rapidly tapped the light orbs. Her R-3 began spamming **'Psycho Missiles'** and **'Strike Shields'.** Harp Note's Angelg flew up, trying to dodge the missiles and drones despite the lost of a wing, while Mega Man's Gespenst fired several beams at the missiles, but there's just too many of them. "I can't shoot them all at once!", he said distressfully. "Leave it to me, guys!", Camo Leon grinned as his Soulgain flew to the air.

"**Ansatsuken-ryu**…….", Camo Leon cried out as he positioned his Banpla to start spinning.

**"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!!!",**

Blinking it's optics in response, the Soulgain performed a spinning kick. It eventually created a massive tornado that caught the missiles and drones. The missiles and drones exploded from colliding with each other.

"This doesn't make any sense!", Queen Ophiuca was baffled by the spinning kick's power. Camo Leon didn't give a damn and continued performing the spinning kick at the R-3.

***CLANG!***

Fortunately for her, she managed to block the kick with her Laser Cannon. Unfortunately, the impact was so strong that he managed to destroy the ground of the space colony below her Banpla. And since the hole was dug all the way to space, it's vacuum started sucking everything around the hole, including the R-3.

"Nononono! My R-3!", Queen Ophiuca vainly tried to fly out of the hole, but was having a hard time due to the vacuum sucking her Banpla.

"PREZ!", her lackeys shouted in fear at her Banpla's imminent destruction.

Hadn't Soulgain's hand grabbed R-3's.

"Wh-why?...", Queen Ophiuca wondered why did Camo Leon would save his opponent. This is his chance to win the match and he chose to save her?

"My fist begged me to save you after it felt your heart.", she blushed when Camo Leon suddenly went Shakespeare on her. Even everyone else were slack jawed at the scene. "You loved Banpla so much it makes me wanna love Banpla like you do, Prez!", he grinned excitedly.

Queen Ophiuca giggled softly, shaking her head in amusement._ 'Oh, Leon. You never change, do you?'._ She opened her eyes, giving her gentle look in response. "I guess you win, then.", she declared before pressing the _'Concession'_ button on her Banpla's control panel.

**[CONCESSION SIGNAL CONFIRMED.]**

**[BATTLE ENDED!]**

The EM Waves dissipated from the machine as everyone pulsed out of their Hunter-VGs, and unfused from their Wizards.

"Aww... So soon, Prez? I was hoping for a greater challenge.", Leon pouted in irritation. Luna only crossed her arms, "Well. You did say you wanted to like Banpla as much as I do. So I conceded so I don't have to damage your Banpla beyond repair.", then she turned away with reddened cheeks. 'And for some reason you've punched through my heart without even knowing.'.

"We're sorry that we lost, Prez.", Bud and Zack bowed in front of Luna sadly. "Don't be. We tried our best. At least we went out with a bang.", Luna smiled at them. The two lackeys were awestruck by her words that they cried in each other's arms. Even Leon joined in, also awestruck. Geo and Sonia sweatdropped at the scene. "Well. Technically Leon is one of Luna's lackeys.", Lyra noted. "Still. I couldn't help but notice that he actually made Luna blush.", Sonia cooed. "I think he might be actually returning her feelings. Even if he didn't realize it.", she clasped her hands together. Geo only chuckled affectionately.

"***Ahem***, May I remind you that the **Under 19 Regional Burning PT** tournament will begin in two weeks?", Pedia told them, causing Leon to suddenly lunged towards his face. "A tournament!?", he shouted excitedly.

"Yeah. Why do you think we've been doing this practice match?", Geo lifted his shoulders. "Um…. For fun?", Leon replied nervously. Camo facepalmed.

"Good to see you kids are enjoying it.", everyone turned around to see the smiling face of a certain enthusiastic man.

"DAD/ MR. STELAR/ UNCLE KELVIN!?", everyone exclaimed.

………………..

**_[GO FIGHT!]_**

**_[GO FIGHT!]_**

**_[READY!]_**

**_[GO FIGHT!]_**

**_[FIGHT!]_**

**_[LET YOU GO!]_**

**_Oh! (x7)_**

**_Saenai tsura shita ONE DAY!_**

**_Nankoufuraku no THIS WAY!_**

**_Edawakare no shikou_**

**_Jimonjitou shite!_**

**_Kotchi de atteru no QUESTION?_**

**_Detatoko shoubu no MOTION_**

**_Yoromeite susumu nakizora no shita._**

_(Credits scrolling to show Leon practising karate alongside Camo and Soulgain.)_

**_Sutereotaipu nante_**

**_Kimetsukenaide doroppukikku suru ze_**

**_"Te" o toriatte tobidasu nda_**

**_(FLY AWAY!! HIGHER!!)_**

**_Sora no kanata._**

_(Geo smiling with his hand on his Visualizer, leaning next to a smug Omega-Xis and Alt Eisen.)_

**_AMAZING THE WORLD!_**

**_Issho nara mitsukarisou sa_**

**_(Go together)_**

**_Onsoku no haisupiido de_**

**_Mune ni hikaru "ten" to "ten" o_**

**_Tsunagiawase_**

**_(Like a rainbow)_**

_(Sonia, holding her guitar, posing happily alongside Lyra and Weiss Ritter.)_

**_Yuruginai kizuna de FIND OUT!_**

**_Hikarisasu houkaku e DIVE!!_**

_(Leon shot an enthusiastic look as his Soulgain launched out of the dock.)_

**_Oh! (x7)_**

_(Geo, Sonia, and Leon, currently in their school uniforms, were staring at the sunset atop the Stelar House balcony.)_

**_[GO FIGHT!]_**

**_[GO FIGHT!]_**

**_[LET YOU GO!]_**

_(Geo, Sonia, and Leon, as well as their Wizards, smiling at the audience in front of the last three lyrics.)_

...

The school bell rang, signifying the end of the school period. The classroom door opened to reveal a yawning Leon.

"Man! I'm beat!", he muttered as he, Geo, and Sonia walked into the classroom to get their backpacks. "Well. We did spent the rest of the day sparring against Dad.", Geo said as he placed the books into his bag. "And we got totally trounced by him too. Guess Uncle Kelvin wasn't kidding when he said he was the runner-up in the previous International Burning PT tournament.", Sonia stretched her arms.

As Leon was about to packed up, he noticed a black lunchbox inside his desk. "Huh. I don't think this is mine.", he muttered as he read the letter on top of the lunchbox.

_"Dear Leon,_

_Enjoy your dinner!_

_Yours truly, Anonymous._-_"_

Leon shined a smile, "Sweet! Free dinner for me!". Geo and Sonia shot a confused look. "Uh, Leon. You do realize what that means, right?", Sonia asked. "Yeah. It means I'll have double the cravings for dinner tonight, right?", Leon answered, oblivious to the real meaning of the gesture.

His BFFs and the Wizards sweatdropped at his dense mind. "I guess he doesn't understand it.", Geo sighed. "That's my pal.", Camo chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

Leon blinked in confusion, "What's with those looks? Is there something in my face?"

Outside the school grounds, Luna was walking home with a bright smile on her face, humming happily too.

_'I hope you accept my gift. Leon-kun.', _she mumbled with glee

……………………………..

**Well. I did say I would finish Vol. 1 of GLAS first before writing other fanfics, but well, I ended up making a three parter for the Vol. 1 finale. And I really wanted to write other fanfics for this.****By the way, I will only include Mecha series that were featured in the SRW games. So those like Transformers and Voltron are out of the question. (Sorry, KingJGamer. T_T)**

**So? Did you like the new chapter? Do you wish that the main trio should use custom Banpla for the tournament? Leave your opinions on the Review button below.**


End file.
